


Hell is not with the demons but in college

by Iraee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alligators & Crocodiles, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Funny, Leather, M/M, sacrifices and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iraee/pseuds/Iraee
Summary: Or how students manage their lives when they are surrounded by creatures coming from hell.When Wonwoo a college student is desperate enough to make a deal with a devil to get his work done in time and it does not end as planned.





	Hell is not with the demons but in college

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction which will expand on several chapter so I hope you will like it. I really had fun writing it and always have fun trying to find new ideas for this !  
> I hope you will enjoy reading it as well even though I tried my best to correct myself and reread as much as I could there might still be some errors I wouldn't notice as a non-native English speaker.

He was sitting at his favourite coffee shop, hidden in a corner so that people could barely see him from a distance tipping on his computer like crazy with a haunted look on his face, it was like death was pursuing him. It was like typing faster would help him escape his tragic fate. He was so scary and also the the reason for the empty seats separating him from the other customers.

A sound cut his concentration, he raised his head throwing death glares at the fool who dared to interrupt him. It didn’t seem to bother the latter as he just took place right in front of him.

“ I can’t believe you’re still on this, you had the whole month to do this, I’m not here to watch you turn into an asshole because you’re turning into a messy... an ugly mess.”

As the youngest Chan took a sip of his daily latte he received death glares from Wonwoo followed by a very sweet and flowery language telling him where he will shove his latte next. After all lately he became really quickly irritated. He always turned into this evil being ready to sell his soul only so he could finish in time his assignments. Little did he know what this though would bring him into. For now he had to deal with his daily stress of unfinished assignments and the youngest audacity.

As Chan watched him close his computer in slow-motion with the same not-impressed look on his face, raising one eyebrow when their eyes met and Wonwoo never felt so much judged by someone in his entire life.

“ Bold of you to assume I’m not completely wrecked right now.”

“ Bold of you to assume you’ve ever looked good.” Answered the youngest before seeping triumphantly his drink.

Wonwoo squinted his eyes before kicking the youngest’ legs under the table then a grunt was heard and they fought childishly until a waiter passed near them with a suspicious look on his face forcing them to behave like the normal young students they are supposed to be.

 

Soonyoung was in deep shit, he was up to his neck in shit. Basically, he should have for a century or two at least made a contract with a human, or if not fulfilled his duties as the son of the Duke Saleos as well as his duties toward their prince Lucifer. Hell is not a place where you can just chill around care-freely but Soonyoung did it anyway. And now he is confronted to the first step towards his downfall into the Human world, the secretary Boo Seungkwan and believe him you do not want to get on his wrong side. He was literary scared for his life even though he was a demon. Yet, in this situation, the only thought that came across his mind was “ Don’t make me ride a crocodile like father, please..just don’t.” to him above all crocodiles are the most ridiculous being to ride, it didn’t matter that they were fifteen feet tall, he has nothing against them, they are cute on other circumstances,but under no circumstances were the crocodiles cool.  

He received a not impressed look from Seungkwan, who was still waiting for an answer. His pen already floating over his notebook ready to write down every single word he would say. No matter how he view it, he was screwed. He could already feel the amount of work waiting for him in his “office” and a painful sight escaped from his parted lips. Fine, he told himself before facing up the young and inflexible secretary Boo. Was he going to do paperwork ? No, he would die of boredom so he asked instead to have another chance, and that he would find lots of human souls and be a worthy heir to his father.

 

Therefore he was sent on earth through one of the many pentagrams which linked both dimensions. The demon’s dimension was called the Underworld, many like to call it Hell and it is fine as long as you keep in mind that in there, there are no flames or burning lands of desperation as many humans like to call. And this demon was to be sent in the human’s world, Earth. Soonyoung was relieved to escape any form of punishment he departed smiling happily. He was elegantly dressed in a black satin shirt well matched to his texudo waist belt and trousers which were of the same color, it made him look a bit taller and thinner. For the occasion he even pushed his black hair back, proud of himself he though of going to a party and getting the job done really easily and quickly. However he had no idea of how the Human world worked nor that a pile of files and paperwork was still awaiting for him, Seungkwan was not going to do shit for him.

 

Lost between two worlds he was so desperate, no one had told him that the humans could not see him unless they summon him...like he was some sort of servant to them. He could only be seen from an human perspective to others after completing at least one contract or being in one and it sucked.

So when he actually heard a slight prayer that implied selling his soul along with a feeling of pure despair he did not wait and jumped right at it. He took the opportunity and found himself in a small and crowded room. For him who was used to his father’s huge palace this one bedroom apartment seemed to be a broom cupboard, yeah that was it ! He thought, someone must be stuck in here and is willing to sell their soul to get out, it is as simple as that ! But it was not, and he progressively started to understand when he noticed the bed in which a human was laid down. At first he waited silently, his red eyes set on the human, was he even still alive ? He could sense the ladder’s heart beat but he was neither sleeping nor moving at all. Then a growl of desperation was heard and the human turned toward him, at first, surprised of the new presence in his apartment he jumped back while cursing under his breath, then he frowned. What the hell was this small eccentric doing here ? He was even smiling playfully. Puzzled, he didn’t move much and the black haired man with his long red tail and little ....horns ? spoke without waiting further signs of him listening.

“Good evening little child of earth ! You have been given the privilege of completing a contract with me in exchange of whatever it is you want !”

“Wait...what ?... I don’t do drugs but wow...my mind’s gone wild this time...is it because of the weird looking thing that was in my fridge and that I ate yesterday ?..I’m dying ? Is that it ?”

“Lucifer’s balls.. humans are really stupid aren’t they...”

He let out a loud sight before proceeding on explaining to the little...well rather taller than him human. It took them the entire afternoon to somehow come to an agreement on the current situation even though Wonwoo was still skeptical he was too desperate not to size the opportunity given. After all it is not everyday that a guy with horns and a rather pointy tail appeared out of thin air into your apartment to do your assignments. Well it was an exchange against his own soul but come on at this rate he would do anything and as a college student he highly doubted that he had a soul anymore.

The little devil quickly rushed things and without thinking about it twice sealed the deal with a spell they all learn at a very young age, it is in a rather strange language for the human, no wonder he couldn’t understand it, after all it this the language of the fallen angels. Once the deal was made a mark would appear, for them it was a crocodile wearing a crown it was sitting in the middle of a complex pentagram.

When Soonyoung made the deal with the human he though that it would be easily and magically done for him. To the Prince it was as simple as that but, since there are only buts since he came in this world, he did not foresee that his lack of magical knowledge would be a trouble to him. After all he is the son of Saleos and during times of war he had to fight as well. He replaced his father as the head of his 30 Infernal legions, he had to know magic indeed but it was combat magic, useless for the little tasks he was asked on earth. And since he couldn’t complete the demanded task he had to do it by himself. Helping a human complete his assignments since the human didn’t specify how many assignments he would have during his poor and short human life Soonyoung was now stuck with him and the red mark on both of their hands was the proof.

 

Their encounter was rather rushed, as much as their decision to make a contract and it didn’t let them the time to truly observe each other. Now that they were both sitting, Soonyoung on a small chair that weirdly fitted him perfectly meanwhile Wonwoo barely fit on his own bed, his legs were so long that they stick out of the bed, the whole cupboard apartment was too small for him. To Soonyoung it looked as if a giant tried to hide into a child’s secret room. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to live here long by now even though he was not the ideal student but he knew many things about earth, and there is also the fact that a demon always has it’s ways with humans.

For now they were just starring at each other and it has been more than thirty minutes now, it was starting to get awkward so the demon though what better way to end this weird atmosphere between them than a little talk.  
  
”Well we haven’t truly introduced, you know that I’m Soonyoung and you are Wonwoo right ? So...what are your passions in your little human life ?”  
  
“Books. And to sleep.”

“Well you’re not a talker aren’t you ?”  
  
But he received no answer, nor did he received one when he asked for more comfortable clothes, so he took them anyway, a large black hoodie with long jogging pants that he had to fold in order for them to fit him. He then took no hesitation before jumping in the bed and thus breaking what remained of the poor wooden boards that maintained it. The demon’s appearance in Wonwoo’s life was definitely not going to be easy.

 

In a quieter neighborhood, the lights are out, nothing can be seen through the thick curtains even the small gleam of the candle lighten on the floor. They were disposed on a circular shape and at their center was a body tied up with ropes. He was still alive, fortunately enough it was not a crime scene even though the only other presence was neither helpful nor friendly. He was a small blond human and he looked determined to achieve his main goal. The silence in the room was almost beginning to become heavy before it was broken by the tired voice of the man forced to sit in the middle.

“Ji..hoon...what..are you..”

“Sorry bro’ I need to pay rent.” He responded apologetically.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it for the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun imagining this. And don't hesitate on pointing out some mistakes you can notice, I'm open to constructive criticism after all !  
> See you when the next chapter will be out ! ^^


End file.
